leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Beethoven
Beethoven VHS Beethoven (October 1, 1992) * Universal Studios Hollywood Commercial * Warning Screen * MCA/Universal Home Video Logo * Universal Pictures Logo * Main Titles/The Purloined Pup * A New Family * Name that Dog * Roll Over, Beethoven * Breakfast with the Newtons * A Day in the Life * The Family Helper * In Bed with Beethoven * The Toy-making Doctor * Beethoven the Babysitter * The Dog Closes the Deal * Dangerous * Put Down * The Newtons to the Rescue * The Dognappers Done In * Good Night, Beethoven (End Titles) * Northern Lights Entertainment Logo * MPAA Rating Screen = Beethoven's 2nd (August 9, 1994) * "Also Available from MCA/Universal Home Video" * Beethoven Preview * Jurassic Park Preview * Warning Screen * "This film has been modified..." * MCA/Universal Home Video Logo * Universal Pictures Logo * Main Title * A Ride to School * A Dog's Life * Love at First Sight * Evil Comes Near * Hot on Her Trail * Elopement * The Sales Pitch * Two on the Town * Choosing Sides * Home from School * The First Date * 10 Weeks Later * Dogs Don't Knock * Little Beethovens * Get Rid of Them * Distracting Dad * A New Home * Missing Mummy * A Close Call * Feeding Schedule * Allergy Shots? * Yelps of Discovery * Puppy Personalities * Skateboarding * On Vacation * Discussing Dating * Missing Missy * Making New Friends * Camping Skills * Speak About Boys * Going to a Feast * The Feast Goes Bad * At the Fair * Dog Tricks * The Burger Binge * Meeting Again * Warning Mum and Dad * Tracking the Puppies * Family Reunion * Some Damages Get Washed Away * Multiplication Madness * Going on a Date * End Credits * Northern Lights Entertainment Logo * MPAA Rating Screen = Beethoven's 3rd (March 6, 2001) * "From Universal Studios Home Video" * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas Preview * Dragonheart: A New Beginning Preview * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Preview * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Preview * Chicken Run Preview * Joseph King of Dreams Preview * Warning Screen * Universal Pictures Logo * Main Titles * Going Camping * The DVD * Hit the Road * Bringing Beethoven * Camp Bluff Lake * Burglars * Dog Dreams * Sumotown * Sightseeing * Breaking and Entering * The Truth Comes Out * Stay in the Room * Stealing the RV * Beethoven, Sit * The Family Reunion * Good News? * End Titles * MPAA Rating Screen * Macrovision Quality Protection Logo = Beethoven's 4th (December 4, 2001) * "From Universal Studios Home Video" * The Land Before Time: The Big Freeze Preview * The Maisy Video Collection Preview * Balto: Wolf Quest Preview * Warning Screen * "This film has been modified..." * Universal Pictures Logo * Main Titles * Beethoven * Michelangelo * Artist at Work * Family Meeting * The Boss * Obedience Class * Madison * Switched * Unusual Behavior * In the Park * De-Programming * Toy-making * The Ransom * Graduation * The Payoff * Temptation * End Titles = Beethoven's 5th (December 2, 2003) * The Land Before Time: The Great Longneck Migration Preview * Johnny English Preview * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Preview * Dr. Seuss DVDs Preview * Casper and Babe Preview * MPAA Rating Screen * Warning Screen * "This film has been modified..." * Universal Pictures Logo * Welcome to Quicksilver (Main Titles) * Camp Freddy * Making New Friends * Beethoven's Find * Messing with the Sheriff * Funny Money * Quicksilver's Claim to Fame * Treasure Hunting * Laying Low * Show Me the Money * Library Research * The Jackson is Missing * Breaking and Entering * Taken * A Little Detective Work * All Tied Up * Buried Treasure * Seeing Ghosts * The Feast's Over * End Titles * MPAA Rating Screen